


Dynamo

by Senket



Series: House Dynamics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Lestrade reflects on the truth about Mycroft Holmes on the Scarlet Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamo

Nobody is surprised when Mycroft Holmes shows up on the Hogwarts Express that year with a glistening 'HB' badge pinned to his chest, least of all Gregory Lestrade. The Head Girl, a young woman by the name of Beatrice Gregson, leans against his shoulder and grumbles. "Would've preferred if they'd make you head, Greggie." He hates it when she calls him that but they've grown up together and it'll never stop. "I never know what to say to him." The corner of his eyes crinkle as he smiles at the Slytherin Holmes instead of answering. Mycroft inclines his head; Greg straightens his red-and-gold tie.

The other boy is actually a year younger than him, and absolutely no one can figure out how he got into Hogwarts a year early. Greg really doesn't mind. He can't count the amount of times he's been coaxed out of a difficult potion's problem by the younger male's steady, warm hands, or talked through a gruesome Goblin battle that always sounds so terribly boring during class. "It's for the best, Bea," he tells her as she fusses over her lapels, rechecking the badge pinned just above her breast. "I'll hardly have time, coaching the team and worrying about NEWTs." An auror needs high grades in a good number of NEWTs, after all. DADA. Transfiguration. Potions. Charms.

Mycroft settles in a corner, a book on his lap, fingers tracing over the words. A lot of people think that Mycroft would've made a better Ravenclaw. He's kind enough to people, unassuming, usually found with some sort of book in hand; clever, bookish, quick-witted, encyclopaedic almost. Mostly unassuming, though, and never taking advantage of his status as prefect (now head boy.) Greg smiles as the train starts to move, all of them swaying slightly, shoulders pressed together in the prefect carriage. In a moment someone will appear, speak to Holmes and Gregson, and the prefects will start their rounds. Right now Mycroft Holmes looks like he's reading, ignoring the other people in the carriage, ignoring all the little pieces of their lives that would make it so easy to seduce them to the 'right' way of thinking.

Lestrade is secretly clever, even if he's not very knowledgeable. He's probably the only one who notices, though it might be because he's the only one here that watches Mycroft the way he does. The Slytherin is looking down at his book but, despite his finger, despite turning the page at the right intervals, his eyes are not actually moving. Gregory Lestrade laughs to himself.

"What's funny?" Beatrice narrows her eyes at him, straightens her robes again.

"Don't worry about it," he answers with a beaming grin.

Mycroft glances up from his book- their eyes meet. The Slytherin winks. Greg's smile softens, warms as he leans his head against the window, watching the landscape rush by.


End file.
